Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit for a vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the power unit. Particularly, the invention relates to a vehicular power unit configured as follows. A transmission, adapted to transmit rotational power from a crankshaft rotatably supported on a crankcase to a drive axle, has a first main shaft and a second main shaft, which are coaxially disposed and rotatably supported in the crankcase. First and second hydraulic clutches, which are selectively engaged and disengaged to effect and interrupt transmission of power between the crankshaft and the first and second main shafts, are disposed coaxially with the first and second main shafts on the outside of the crankcase. A clutch cover covering the first and second hydraulic clutches is connected to the crankcase. Further, a clutch actuator adapted to control switching of engaging and disengaging operations of the first and second hydraulic clutches is mounted to the clutch cover.
Background Art
Such a power unit for a vehicle as above-mentioned has already been known, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-138541